Snapshots
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: COMPLETE Drabbles concerning the Sons Of Ipswich and their girlfriends. Some have Sarah in it. CDxOC, PPxKT, RGxOC, TSxOC
1. Snapshot 1: Quality Time

_Title: Snapshots_

_Summary: Drabbles and some one-shots concerning the Sons Of __Ipswich__ and their girlfriends. Some have Sarah in it. CDxOC, PPxKT, RGxOC, TSxOC_

_Genre: General, Romance_

_Rating: T, just in case_

---*---

**A/N: Don't own anything, just these drabbles, one-shots and the OCs.**

**

* * *

****Snapshots: Quality Time  
**

**Caleb x Natalie (OC)  
**

**Drabble**

_[After Movie]_

"Pirates Of The Caribbean isn't that good; I've watched it and I don't like it. Plus, we've already watched it before. We should watch Die Hard."

"Oh please, we've watched Die Hard before, too! Anyways, Johnny Depp is _hot_ as a pirate! I don't see Johnny Depp as a pirate in Die Hard."

"Thank god for that."

Caleb Danvers and his girlfriend, Natalie Wright, were at it again. They were having yet another fight about what to watch. This time, it was Die Hard vs. Pirates Of The Caribbean, and no one was winning. Sometimes, Caleb would give in and they would watch what Natalie wanted to, or vise versa.

Although, Caleb would never admit it out loud but he didn't care if they watched a stupid Barbie movie, he'd still watch it because this was the only time they really could have some quality time together.

And little did he know that Natalie thought the same thing.


	2. Snapshot 2: Whipped!

_Title: Snapshots_

_Summary: Drabbles and some one-shots concerning the Sons Of Ipswich and their girlfriends. Some have Sarah in it. CDxOC, PPxKT, RGxOC, TSxOC_

_Genre: General, Romance  
_

_Rating: T, just in case  
_

* * *

**Snapshots: Whipped!**

**Pogue x Kate**

**Drabble**

_[Before Movie]_

The Sons and Kate were at Nicky's, and it was just another Saturday night for them. Kate sat at their table, alone and bored, but drinking some coke nevertheless. Tyler and Reid were playing pool, Aaron Abbot playing with them and losing as always. Pogue and Caleb were at the Foosball table, Caleb currently winning.

"Pogue, sweetie!" Kate called for him with a dazzling smile, the smile that makes Pogue weak in the knees. Never could a girl ever do that to Pogue, but Kate Tunney was different than other girls.

"Yeah babe?" Pogue asked her, looking up from playing Foosball with Caleb, making Caleb score in his "net" again. Pogue paid no heed that Caleb scored; only stared at Kate with a love-stricken smile on his face.

"Can you get me more coke? Mine's finished." She asked him, lifting up the empty glass to show him.

"Of course babe, be right back." Pogue answered, about to leave when Caleb fell into a laughing fit. "What?"

"Dude, Tyler and Reid were right; you _are_ whipped!" Caleb said between laughs. Pogue let him laugh, only shaking his head at his friend with a small smile as he walked over to the bar where Nicky was, cleaning a glass.

He didn't care what the guys called him; it didn't really matter to him. The rest of the guys can call him whipped, but they didn't know what it was like when you were in love.

Anyway, it was only a matter of time before the rest of the Sons were "whipped," too.

* * *

**  
A/N: I don't own anything, only these drabbles, one-shots and OCs.  
**

**Silent Knight over and out!**


	3. Snapshot 3: Staying The Night

_Title: Snapshots_

_Summary: Drabbles and some one-shots concerning the Sons Of Ipswich and their girlfriends. Has Sarah in it. CDxOC, PPxKT, RGxOC, TSxOC_

_Genre: General, Romance_

_Rating: T, just in case_

_---_

**Silent Knight: I don't own anything, only these drabbles, one-shots and my OCs. Dang! I had my sights set on owning Reid Garwin and keeping him hidden in a closet from my family...curse you lawyers, curse you!**

**Ahem, anyway, onto the next "snapshot."  
**

* * *

**Snapshots: Staying The Night**

**Reid x Avery (OC)**

**Drabble**

_[After Movie]_

Avery Bynes woke up in cold sweat, lightning erupting right at that moment, scaring her to death. Looking over to her roommate's bed, she found Jamie Saffron sleeping, a light smile on her face, probably dreaming something good since she possibly never smiled. Huh, probably dreaming about Tyler Simms.

Quickly throwing the covers off of her body, she grabbed a key, shoved it in the pocket of her sweat pants that she slept in, and quickly scrambled out of her room. Walking _(Avery was sprinting, but let's just keep her ego up and say she wasn't) _up the stairs of the school, Avery found the dorm room she was looking for. Grabbing the spare key Reid Garwin, her boyfriend, had given her just for emergency's last year, she opened the dorm room and quickly ran in.

Tyler Simms was sleeping in his bed, snoring loudly, but Reid seemed to be sleeping peacefully nevertheless. Avery then hastily climbed into Reid's bed even though Reid probably would say that she slept in his bed with him because for…another reason, you could say. Avery came closer to Reid and snuggled up to him, and Reid's arms somehow found Avery's waist.

With a content smile on her face, Avery quickly fell asleep.  
**  
**BONUS**SCENE****

Reid opened his eyes, the harsh sun glaring at him, and saw that Avery was sleeping right next to him, her head on his chest while his arms were around his waist. The blond boy didn't really felt like moving, especially since Avery was practically on top of him, so he didn't. But just then, his girlfriend woke up, and her gray eyes found his mesmerizing blue ones.

"We can't do this right now, Avery. Tyler is right there on the next bed. What would he think when he wakes up?" The blond said with an innocent face, and Avery blushed, but then slapped his arm.

He just couldn't help but ruin the small moment.

* * *

**Silent Knight: Since I love Reid Garwin Smexy Pants** (Don't tell my sisters I said "smexy"!)**, I decided to give him and my OC, Avery Bynes, a teensy weensy bonus scene in which Reid Garwin The Perv we all love and hate - but don't hate so much because he's just too cute! - shined through. Hoped you liked it, and it seemed like you all enjoyed the other two "snapshots," too. Oh, and if you have any ideas for some "snapshots," do PM me, I need lots! ;)**

**Silent Knight over and out!**


	4. Snapshot 4: Blush

_Title: Snapshots_

_Summary: Drabbles and some one-shots concerning the Sons Of Ipswich and their girlfriends. Has Sarah in it. CDxOC, PPxKT, RGxOC, TSxOC_

_Genre: General, Romance_

_Rating: T, just in case_

_---_

**Silent Knight: I don't own anything, only these drabbles, one-shots and my OCs. **

**Anyway, enjoy the next "snapshot."**

* * *

**Snapshots: Blush**

**Tyler x Jamie (OC)**

**Drabble**

_[During Movie]  
_  
"Seriously Baby Boy, you need to get laid."

Jamie Bynes smirked as Tyler Simms blushed once more. It seemed like she had the power to make him do that whenever she wanted to. It was quite amusing, actually. It was fun, too. Now she knew why Natalie Wright, one of her friends, liked to do it, or, well, she said she liked to. Even Kate Tunney, another one of Jamie's friends, would make Tyler blush as well.

Jamie and Tyler were studying for a math test they had, and since Jamie sucked at math, Tyler offered to help. Poor Baby Boy didn't know what he was in for. Jamie chuckled as Tyler started to stutter like crazy, blushing even more.

"W-Why do yo-you say th-that? May-maybe I already got la-laid." Tyler stuttered, blush still coating his cheeks.

"Oh please, you were stuttering like a shy virgin when you said that. I'm sure you haven't." Jamie said, smirking once more.

Then, Tyler got a dangerous glint in his eyes. He got up from his spot on the floor, and pushed Jamie onto her back, causing her to bounce slightly since she was now lying on her back on Tyler's bed. A math textbook was pressing into her back, but Jamie didn't try to get up. The brunette boy hovered over Jamie, smirking. Then, he pined her arms above her head, his lips inches from hers.

"Maybe you should see if I have or haven't, then." He whispered; Tyler's breath hot against her lips.

It was Jamie's turn to blush.

* * *

**Silent Knight: Alright, there, the last Son is done, ladies and gentlemen! But do not fear, these "snapshots" are not finished. Next one will have all of the Sons and their girlfriends; Sarah Wenham included. I like Sarah, so I will not bash her at all. She's a good friend to the Sons and their girlfriends. These "snapshots" are basically most of my one-shots for the Covenant, so, basically, they'll probably never be finished. But please, PM me with ideas for one-shots and/or drabbles! **

**Silent Knight over and out!  
**


	5. Snapshot 5: Scary Movies

_Title: Snapshots_

_Summary: Drabbles and some one-shots concerning the Sons Of Ipswich and their girlfriends. Has Sarah in it. CDxOC, PPxKT, RGxOC, TSxOC_

_Genre: General, Romance_

_Rating: T, just in case_

_---_

**Silent Knight: I don't own anything; only these drabbles, oneshots and OCs.**

* * *

**Snapshots: Scary Movies**

**Caleb x Natalie, Pogue x Kate, Reid x Avery, Tyler x Jamie**

**Drabble**

_[After Movie] _

"AHHH!" The girl let out a big scream as the monster effortlessly pulled her arm out of its socket, revealing blood and veins as the monster hungrily ate the arm.

A whimper irrupted from somewhere in the audience, followed by a loud gasp and two ear-piercing screams.

The gasp came from Natalie Wright, who hid her head by pulling herself closer to her boyfriend, Caleb Danvers, and stuffed her face in his chest. It seemed like Caleb didn't mind at all, instead, he put his arm around her and brought Natalie even closer. So close that she was practically sitting in his lap.

One of the screams came from Kate Tunney, who then hugged her boyfriend, Pogue Parry, her hand wrapping themselves around Pogue's arm that was closest to her. Kate then closed her eyes and hid her face in his shoulder. Pogue only smirked, leaning back in his seat, but not before kissing his girlfriend's forehead - the only part of Kate's face that you could actually see.

The other scream came from Avery Bynes, who then hid her face by lifting her best friend, Jamie Saffron's arm and placing it around her shoulders. Then she leaned on her and hid her face near her armpit _(Thank god that Jamie was wearing a jacket)_. Reid Garwin, Avery's boyfriend, glared at Jamie and folded his arms angrily.

Apparently, Avery didn't want to get too close to Reid, since he may try to feel her up.

The whimper came from Tyler Simms, who quickly stuffed his face into his girlfriend, Jamie's chest. His face was now face to face with her breasts since her jacket wasn't zipped up. Tyler blushed red, and was about to retreat back in his seat when the girl in the movie let out a scream in agony as a 'crunch!' was heard. Tyler decided to stay in his current position. Jamie, Tyler's girlfriend, only scowled, but did have a light tinge on pink on her cheeks.

Sarah Wenham, the only person in their group that didn't have a boyfriend, only let out a laugh and ate some popcorn that Jamie was holding. Even Jamie let out a snort when another 'crunch!' was heard, but couldn't eat any popcorn thanks to Avery and Tyler. How Sarah and Jamie weren't frazzled by the movie, the Sons and the other two girls would never know.

But hey, the two did come from Boston. No one knows what Sarah and Jamie did when they were there.

And it seems like no one would find out any time soon.

* * *

**Silent Knight: Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, you sneaky dog, you. Trying to feel poor Jamie up are ya? ;)**

**Anyway, people, do remember, I'm using the same OCs as before and Sarah is only a **goodfriend **to the Sons and their girlfriends. You'll read about Sarah Wenham often since I think she's not as bad as everyone else thinks she is. All she needs is a good triming and she'll be a really good character to use in stories. :)**

**Silent Knight over and out!  
**


	6. Snapshot 6: Foosball

_Title: Snapshots_

_Summary: Drabbles and some one-shots concerning the Sons Of Ipswich and their girlfriends. Some have Sarah in it. CDxOC, PPxKT, RGxOC, TSxOC_

_Genre: General, Romance_

_Rating: T, just in case_

_---_

**Silent Knight: I don't own anything, only these drabbles, one-shots and my OCs. **

**Anyway, enjoy the next "snapshot."**

* * *

**Snapshots: Foosball**

**Pogue x Kate**

**Drabble**

_[After Movie]_

Pogue Parry and Kate Tunney sat at their regular table in Nicky's, silence hanging in the air. Caleb Danvers and his girlfriend, Natalie Wright, were dancing on the dance floor. Reid Garwin, Tyler Simms, Avery Bynes, Sarah Wenham and Jamie Saffron were at the pool tables playing with each other; none of them knowing who was winning since they were goofing off rather than playing regular pool. Since Pogue didn't have a Foosball buddy, Pogue couldn't play Foosball, and so he just sat with Kate.

Kate sighed, bored out of her mind as usual. She didn't feel like playing or doing anything, and she certainly didn't want to think about those nasty spiders that bit her all day every day. Kate shuddered, spiders are definitely one thing she doesn't want to think about or even mention to herself again.

"Hey, Kate," Pogue suddenly spoke up, "Wanna play Foosball?"

"What? No way! I don't even know how to play!" Kate said, not even moving an inch.

"Come on babe, please? I'm bored just sitting here and I want to do something." Pogue said to her desperately.

"Welcome to my world." Kate said dryly as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Pogue dejectedly sighed, and then started to look around Nicky's with a small frown. Kate then rolled her eyes, now he made her feel bad! Well, she had never really played Foosball, and is kind of curious on how to play it…maybe one small round couldn't hurt. _But only for a short time_, she thought to herself. Getting up, Kate walked over to the Foosball table, Pogue no doubt following her.

And Pogue and Kate played Foosball for the rest of the time they spent at Nicky's.


	7. Snapshot 7: Start Of A Relation

_Title: Snapshots_

_Summary: Drabbles and some one-shots concerning the Sons Of Ipswich and their girlfriends. Some have Sarah in it. CDxOC, PPxKT, RGxOC, TSxOC_

_Genre: General, Romance  
_

_Rating: T, just in case  
_

---

**Silent Knight: Yup, I know, it's been a while since I updated this. I;m just so sad since none of you guys reviewed for "Foosball." Anyways, you all know I can't stay too mad at you guys, so here I am with another update!**

**I don't own anything; only these drabbles, one-shots and OCs.**

* * *

**Snapshot: Start Of A Relation**

**Tyler x Jamie**

**Drabble**

_[During Movie]_

Jamie Saffron sat in Government class, her brain spinning in circles and, finally, vomiting inside her head. Avery Bynes, her roommate and only friend **(Which probably makes Avery her **_best friend_**)**, wasn't there to help her understand the class she was in so she was so screwed. Avery had caught the flu so Provost Higgins - Jamie mentally cursed him - decided to send her home to her parents for the time being. So, yeah, she was so screwed. Why, oh why couldn't Jamie be smart and understand Government** (**_Oh, and knowing math and science would be nice, too_**, Jamie thought to herself)**? Why did it have to be so hard for_ her_? Why couldn't it be hard for some other loser? Looking around the room, everyone looked like they knew what they were doing...except for Jamie.

"I'm so fucking screwed that it's not even funny anymore." Jamie muttered out loud to herself, trying to make sure no one else was eavesdropping and heard her.

"Um...do you need help?" Great, someone heard. Turning around in her seat, she saw it was one of the Sons Of Ipswich; Tyler Simms, if she remembered correctly - and yes, Jamie has suckish memory. For some reason, the dude would sit in each and every class he had with her - which was basically all of them, except for second period; Art. _What the hell? Why not? I _do_ need help with this crap anyways_, Jamie thought to herself with an inward shrug.

"Alright Nerd Boy," She said, knowing that most people who knew him called him "Baby Boy" so she decided to alter the name a bit, "Teach away; but I can't guarantee that I'm a fast learner."

"Don't worry: I'm a patient teacher." Tyler replied. The brunette boy only kept smiling as he helped Jamie out with the work sheet their Government teacher had just handed them all to work on.

It certainly was the start of a new relationship.

* * *

**Silent Knight: And there we have it, how Tyler and Jamie first talked and how they became friends. Sorry if you guys didn't like this, I liked it, but eh, you never know what all you reviewers out there are thinking. But that's why you guys _REVIEW_. *Hint, hint***

**Silent Knight over and out!  
**


End file.
